


Inheritance

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Playing Gods - Death Note Ficlets [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Light knows he's not an immortal.





	Inheritance

Once Mello and Near die, Light is going to start planning for his heir. He's young and, with Mikami's help, he's sure they'll manage to purify the world before long.

But neither of them is immortal; even if he is as careful as possible, Light knows accidents happen. He can't assure that either he nor Mikami will live until they're old.

Once he kills L's heirs, he'll tell Misa that they should have a son. If Misa dies in childbirth, she won't have any influence on his son, and Light'll be able to educate him to be the next god.


End file.
